


Weiße Rosen

by Schattenspieler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Wedding, holy bond of matrimony
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean will etwas entscheidendes in seinen Leben ändern. Weil er angst hat, dass jenes 'Vögelchen' das er frei lies, eines Tages nicht mehr zu ihm zurück kommen würde. Deswegen entschließt er sich, zu diesen ersten Schritt. (Dean/Castiel)<br/>Textauszug: <br/>Die Nacht war kühl und frisch, dennoch war ihm unangenehm heiß. Mit klammen Fingern zog er unruhig an seinem grünen Kragen, kalte Luft strich ihm über die erhitzte Haut.<br/>Seiner Lederjacke hatte er sich schon entledigt. Sie lag neben ihm - auf der schwarzen Motorhaube seines Babys.<br/>Der Sternenhimmel spiegelte sich auf dem schwarz polierten Lack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~*~Der erste Schritt~*~

~*~Der erste Schritt~*~ 

Die Nacht war kühl und frisch, dennoch war ihm unangenehm heiß. Mit klammen Fingern zog er unruhig an seinem grünen Kragen, kalte Luft strich ihm über die erhitzte Haut.  
Seiner Lederjacke hatte er sich schon entledigt. Sie lag neben ihm - auf der schwarzen Motorhaube seines Babys.  
Der Sternenhimmel spiegelte sich auf dem schwarz polierten Lack.  
Sich unruhig auf die Lippen beißend, fuhr er sich über den dunkelblonden Schopf. Ganz von selbst glitt seine Hand in die Tasche und zog einen kleinen Gegenstand hervor, strich mit dem Daumen über eine der samtenen Kanten.  
Sein Blick hob sich den Himmel entgegen, 'blauer Samt...', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Gerne hätte er gebetet – aber er müsste bald kommen und er wollte die Überraschung nicht verderben.  
Zwischen seinen Fingern erklang ein verräterisches schnippendes Geräusch.  
Und dann ein dumpfes Zuklappen.  
Nachdenklich drehte er das Objekt in seinen Händen, betrachtete es noch einmal ganz genau aus jedem erdenklichen Winkel, wie schon so oft, seit er es besorgt hatte.

Es kam nicht auf das Äußere an – das Innere war entscheidend. Es war unendlich wichtig! Zumindest erschien es ihm in eben diesem Augenblick wieder so.  
Doch er schaute nicht hinein, davor hatte er zu viel Angst. Panik, dass es doch nicht das Richtige war.  
Das es nicht passte - nicht stimmte.  
Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm im Magen ganz flau, als wäre da eine unendliche Leere, die gefüllt werden wollte. Aber vielleicht kam die Leere auch woanders her – denn er hatte gegessen.  
Im entscheidenden Moment sollte nicht sein Magen knurren und alles verderben.

Es war still, nur etwas Blätterrascheln von den nahen Bäumen, Geräusche der Nacht, nur entfernt durchbrochen von vorbeifahrenden Autos.  
Doch der Rastplatz war verlassen.  
Seine Gedanken schweiften ab während er über das Objekt in seinen Händen streichelte als wäre es ein kleines Kätzchen, das erschrocken jeden Moment davon springen könnte, auf Nimmerwiedersehen~

Sein Blick glitt nach Innen und eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, bei dem Gedanken an die Sucherei!  
Niemanden bat er um Hilfe – sie hätten unangenehme Fragen gestellt und das konnte er nicht gebrauchen. Noch nicht mal Sammy wusste, was er hier tat. Sein Bruder hätte es ihm womöglich ausgeredet. Doch er wusste, was er zu tun hatte!  
Die Gedanken kreisten ja nicht erst seit gestern in seinem Kopf umher – nein sie drangsalierten und quälten ihn schon so lange...  
Er würde diesen Schritt gehen!  
Egal was es kostete und es würde viel kosten – er war sich seiner Sache so sicher!  
Zog er das jetzt nicht durch, würde er noch wahnsinnig werden...  
Geistesabwesend verzog sich ein Mundwinkel.

Die ganze Recherche.  
Das endlose Rumgerenne.  
Die unzähligen Gespräche mit Fremden.  
Das Abwägen welches die richtige Entscheidung wäre.  
Doch einen Winchester sollte man nicht unterschätzen – es hatte ewig gedauert, doch er fand Es.

Und dann die entscheidende Frage - die fast alles vereitelt hätte!  
Ohne diese eine kleine, aber entscheidende Information könnte er es nicht an sich nehmen...

An diesen Moment konnte er sich mit scharfer Deutlichkeit erinnern.  
Ihm war so übel geworden wie schon lang nicht mehr. Ganz so, als hätte er ein wochenlanges Saufgelage hinter sich gehabt. Ihm war der Schweiß ausgebrochen und fast dachte er, ihm würden die Beine weg knicken.  
Er hatte unvollendeter Taten abziehen müssen – geschlagen – aber nur für diesen Moment!  
Gott, er hatte alle Schauspielkunst und all seinen Charme eingesetzt, um die Info zu bekommen – unauffällig natürlich...  
Es war nicht leicht gewesen, aber er hatte es durch einen kleinen Trick herausfinden können, ohne das jemand Verdacht geschöpft hätte.

Ein überlegenes Grinsen wollte sich auf seinen Lippen ausbreiten, doch es wurde durch ein hartes Schlucken unterbrochen, als ihn ein flatterndes Geräusch aufschreckte. Es hörte sich an wie von einem großen Vogel, aber es war keiner – auch wenn es Momente gab, in denen er glaubte, Betreffender hätte einen.  
Schnell bedeckte er Es mit seinen Händen, während sich eine Gestalt aus der Schwärze der Nacht schälte.  
Gemäßigten Schrittes kam diese auf ihn zu, als habe sie alle Zeit der Welt. Passierte die Laterne auf dem Weg, der zu ihm führte. Das weiße Licht glänzte in ihrem zerzausten schwarzen Haar, als hätte es sich zusammen mit dem Wind in den wirren Strähnen, die so wild vom Kopf abstanden, verfangen. Der Saum eines Trenchcoats umflatterte ihre Beine.

'Magisch...', ging es dem Blonden durch den Kopf, und das Herz in seiner Brust schlug schneller, als wäre es ein kleiner aufgeregter Vogel, der das Fliegen lernen wollte.  
Oh, wie gerne würde er das Fliegen lernen!  
Fast andächtig beobachtete er die Gestalt, deren samtene, tiefe Stimme ihr vorauseilte.

„Hallo Dean.“

Dean sah Castiel an, der kurz vor ihm stoppte. Blaue, strenge Augen lagen auf seinen, durchleuchteten ihn auf der Suche nach Informationen.  
„Cas...“, erwiderte er fest, zumindest hoffte Dean, das es fest klang.  
Die Kanten pressten sich näher an seine weichen Handflächen, als er nervös etwas zudrückte.  
Der Jäger räusperte sich und sah den Engel eingehend an. Seine Miene war starr, aber nicht kalt oder abweisend. Dean wusste, dass sich Castiel nur wieder eingewöhnen musste – er war sehr lange nicht mehr unter Menschen gewesen. Im Himmel war viel los – der Schwarzhaarige hatte ihm von Ritualen erzählt. Nichts genaues, nur, dass es selbst für die Engel wie ein Wunder war.  
So wurde seine Anwesenheit da oben unabkömmlich und das hier war ihr erstes Treffen seit Wochen!  
Das hatte Dean selbst bei seinem kleinen, geheimen Projekt natürlich ungemein unterstützt – auch wenn es schmerzhaft war, Castiel entbehren zu müssen.

Sein Engel legte den Kopf schief und ein fragender Schimmer erschien in seinen Augen, kaum merklich wurde eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen.

„Wir müssen reden...“

Die Augenbraue wanderte noch ein Stück höher – ein nun wirklich skeptischer Blick lag auf ihm.  
Spätestens jetzt ahnte Castiel, das etwas im Busche lag und legte selbst eine gesunde Menge Misstrauen an den Tag – oder besser Nacht.  
Doch er unterbrach ihn nicht und wartete nur ab, das hatte Dean schon immer sehr an ihm geschätzt.  
Es gab dem Blonden eine gewisse Sicherheit – er wusste, er könnte sagen und machen was er wollte und Cas würde ihn nicht mit dummen Fragen unterbrechen sondern einfach abwarten.  
So auch dieses mal.

Sich die Lippen befeuchtend begann er zögerlich weiter zu reden. „Weißt du Cas, ich habe oft in letzter Zeit über dich nachgedacht.... und über uns... ich denke...“, verzweifelt geriet er ins Stocken.  
Verdammt er hatte es so schön einstudiert!  
Er hatte vor dem verfluchten Spiegel geübt, obwohl er sich dabei komplett bescheuert gefühlt hatte...  
Und nun war alles weg – gähnende Leere. Schluckend, mit eine Hauch Panik im Blick, sah er den Engel an, der noch immer wartete.  
In der Nähe hörte er wieder ein Auto vorbei fahren aber niemand wählte die Auffahrt zu dem Rastplatz, ansonsten war alles still – abgesehen von seinem eigenen Herzschlag, der ihm in den Ohren dröhnte.

Es gestaltete sich Schwieriger als gedacht.  
Auf einmal schienen alle so sorgsam ausgeführten Vorbereitungen hinfällig.  
Die frisch gewaschenen Sachen an seinem Körper, die nicht so rochen, als wären sie zusammen mit der Schmutzwäsche schon eine Woche in seiner Tasche zusammen gepfercht gewesen.  
Er hatte geduscht und sogar etwas von dem Männerparfüm aufgelegt, das ihm Sammy mal geschenkt hatte. Er war noch nicht mal vor dem Gebrauch von Mundwasser zurück geschreckt.  
Verdammt, er hatte für diesen Moment sogar eine MC mit Liedern wie 'Only you' aufgenommen!  
Zugegebenermaßen hatte er sie danach im Waschbecken verbrannt, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da an schnulzigen Liebesliedern zusammen getragen hatte – es wären bei Castiel sowieso eher Perlen vor die Säue gewesen.  
Der Engel hatte keine romantische Ader, oder wenn doch, hatte er sie noch nicht entdeckt....

Dean beschloss also wegen chronischem Mangel an einstudierten Texten auf das zurück zu greifen, was er am besten konnte: Improvisieren!

Irgendetwas Gescheites würde schon bei rum kommen wenn er nur lang genug redete!

„Castiel ich finde du brauchst einen Nachnamen – ich weiß Engel haben keinen Nachnamen, aber ich denke es ist an der Zeit etwas zu ändern. Wir müssen dir nur eine Geburtsurkunde fälschen und über 18 Jahre bist du ja auch. Gott ist es bestimmt auch egal und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es Bobby stört und da du ja ohnehin praktisch zur Familie gehörst, wird es wirklich langsam Zeit für diesen Schritt! Damit du richtig zu mir – ähm uns gehörst also was ich eigentlich will ist ...“

Mit einem heftigen Ruck, der ihn beinah von der Motorhaube gefegt hätte, schnellte seine Hand nach vorne, umklammerte krampfhaft das blaue Samtkästchen und für einen Moment war da nur das verräterische Klicken zwischen ihnen, das Verkündete, dass die kleine Schachtel aufgesprungen war und nun ihr Inneres offenbarte.

Noch immer – wie eine Aufforderung mit Ausrufezeichen – hielt er dem verwirrten Castiel das Kästchen unter die Nase, in dem matt ein Ring schimmerte.

Mit weichen Knien und etwas konfus fasste Dean noch mal zusammen und fragte: “Willst du meinen Nachnamen annehmen!?“


	2. ~*~Dazu gehören immer Zwei~*~

~*~Dazu gehören immer Zwei~*~ 

Bewegungslos blickte der Schwarzhaarige ihn an, als könnte er darin den höheren Zweck ablesen. Deans Tat schien ihn nicht zu verwirren aber da war auch kein Indiz dafür, dass der Engel verstand, was der Hunter so verzweifelt versucht hatte ihm klar zu machen.  
Castiels Blick war nur enttäuschend kurz über das offene Kästchen geglitten, hatte kaum an dem matt schimmernden Ring gehaftet.  
Deans Mut sackte sichtlich in sich zusammen und sein Herz war wie eine Dampframme in seinem Brustkorb.  
Oder vielleicht war Castiels offensichtiches Nicht-Interesse die Dampframme, welche gerade auf sein Herz einschlug – da wollte sich Dean nicht so genau festlegen.  
Ignorierend, dass sein Arm gerade einschlief und mit Sicherheit absterben würde, nur um dann höhnisch abzufallen, immer noch die Schachtel umklammernd, als wäre sie das einzige Stückchen Realität im Universum.  
Okay er dramatisirte das ganze einfach nur über, Castiel wusste einfach nur nicht was er von ihm wollte - ganz einfach.  
Entschlossen atmete er die kühle Nachtluft ein und räusperte sich „Ähm Cas, es wäre jetzt an dir irgendwas zu sagen. Bitte...“

Es überraschte sie wohl beide, dass Dean so dünn und matt klang, fast war der Wind lauter, der nach wie vor den Blättern in den Bäumen eine Stimme gab.  
Doch er hätte sich keine Gedanken um sein Verstehen machen müssen, Castiel wusste durchaus, dass es nicht nur um einen Namen ging. Zugegeben war der beste Hinweis der Ring gewesen.  
Die Menschen einiger Kulturen hatten irgendwann angefangen Ringe als erkenntlichen Beweis für ihr Gelübde zu tragen, das war dem Engel bekannt - immerhin war die Ehe vor Gott ein heiliges Sakrament.  
Nur warum der älteste Winchester glaubte daraus ein Sakrileg machen zu müssen, war ihm schleierhaft.  
Sie zwei hatten nicht einfach profanes Glück, sondern gewaltiges Wohlwollen auf ihrer Seite.  
Göttliches Wohlwollen, denn es gab im Himmel einen Käfig für solche wie ihn. Engel die aufgehört hatten ihre Befehle zu befolgen oder noch schlimmer: sich mit Menschen auf sündige Weise vereinten.  
Er war denkbar glücklich nur einmal mit diesem Ort Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben. Damals, als er zurück in den Himmel gezerrt worden war.  
Kein Wesen konnte einen Engel so gut züchtigen, wie andere Engel. Die Dämonen in der Hölle würden frohlocken, wenn sie nur einen Bruchteil von dem wüssten, was tatsächlich möglich war.  
Mühsam verdrängte er die Erinnerungen an seine Gefangenschaft und gab Deans Bitte nach bevor dieser aufspringen und ihn schütteln würde.  
Ruhig trat er einen Schritt näher und umschloss mit seinen Händen die kalte Hand des Jägers, der noch immer krampfhaft das Kästchen hielt. Mit leisem Klicken schloss es sich und durch sanfte Gewalt drückte er Deans Arm herab ohne ihn los zu lassen.  
Er war ihm nun ganz nahe, so dass der Mensch den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste. Die Augen seines Schützling sahen ihm hoffend und gleichermaßen verzweifelt entgegen.

„Warum solltest du das wollen?“

Er sah zu wie sich der Adamsapfel unter der zarten Haut bewegte, als Dean mühsam schluckte. Offenbar hatte er sich eine andre Antwort erhofft, doch so naiv konnte der Hunter doch nicht sein? Ein kleiner Kampf schien in dem Jäger stattzufinden, kaum merklich zeichnete sich ein Zittern ab, die Muskeln an den starken Armen bewegten sich unter dem grünen Shirt.  
Seinen Griff um Deans Hände lösend, nahm er die Lederjacke und zog sie über die Schultern des Jägers, deutlich hatte er das Zittern auch an ihnen wahrgenommen.  
Sie würden nie darüber sprechen.

„Ich...das sagte ich doch schon, Cas! Hörst du mir denn nicht zu?“, die Stimme des Jägers schwankte zwischen wütend und hilflos.  
Das kannte er schon. Es war eins der ersten Dinge die der Engel gelernt hatte. Dean schwang keine großen Reden und wenn er sich unsicher fühlte griff er auf das zurück, was er am besten konnte. Meist waren das Sarkasmus, Wut oder Überheblichkeit. Der Jäger schien sich nie wohl zu fühlen mit Situationen, die er als 'nicht Männlich' erachtete.

„Soll ich deine Gedanken lesen?“, bot er nüchtern an, um es seinem Schützling leichter zu machen.  
Doch dieser wich ein Stück, soweit es eben ging wenn man auf einer Motorhaube saß, erschrocken zurück, wobei ihm die Jacke wieder halb von den Schultern glitt, „Nein!“, stieß der Winchester aus. Castiel legte den Kopf wieder eine Winzigkeit schief, nickte dann aber.

Dean war froh darum, froh aber ärgerlich. Hier verlief auch wirklich absolut nichts so wie er es sich ausgemalt hatte!  
Aber was hatte er auch erwartet? Das ihm diese Salzsäule von Engel plötzlich jauchzend in die Arme fiel?  
Erschreckende Vorstellung – er sollte es sofort einstellen darüber nachzudenken.  
Es war amtlich, er würde sich von Sam keine Liebeskomödien mehr andrehen lassen.  
Seine Gedanken jedenfalls waren ihm heilig! Er brauchte keinen Engel der ihm im Verstand rumfurchte und Dinge erfuhr, die er noch nicht mal am Sterbebett über die Lippen bekommen würde. Da war einfach viel zu viel Material, das ihn für alle Zeiten zum Mädchen degradieren würde!  
Ihm waren schon in der Anfangszeit, als die Rosarote Brille noch frisch und neu gewesen war, ein paar Sachen gegenüber Castiel rausgerutscht, für die er sich hätte Ohrfeigen können, sofern er noch zu halbwegs rationalem Denken fähig gewesen wäre, und das war er definitiv nicht gewesen!

„Setz dich zu mir.“ Mit einer einladenden Bewegung wies er neben sich, unter den Reifen knirschte es leise, als nun auch Castiels Gewicht auf seinem Baby lastete.  
Kerzengerade saß der Engel neben ihm und sah für einen Moment hinaus in die Nacht. In der Ferne ein paar Scheinwerfer, fast sah es so aus, als würde das Auto auf den Rastplatz fahren wollen, doch es wendete nur und zog wieder ab. Dean lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf das Gesicht von Castiel, leicht drehte er sich, so dass er nun etwas seitlich zu ihm saß und ihre Knie sich berührten, die Bewegungen schienen den Engel aus der Starre zu befreien.  
Sein Gesicht wirkte jetzt etwas weicher, ein Hauch offenes Interesse, aber nicht drängend. Castiel gab ihm alle Zeit die er brauchte, drängte nicht dass er zurück in den Himmel müsste oder verschwand einfach, nein der Schwarzhaarige verweilte stumm, Wärme und Geborgenheit spendend.

„Ich will dass alle es wissen.“, sagte er schließlich schlicht und ließ das Kästchen wieder aufspringen, sah hinein und hob den Blick zu den blauen Augen.

„Wir haben schon mit den Wenigen Probleme, die es ahnen.“, gab Castiel zu bedenken und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Das war Dean natürlich auch klar. Sie würden sich praktisch Zielscheiben aufmalen und darüber schreiben 'Bitte abdrücken.', aber das war ihm egal! Etwas anderes machte ihm viel mehr Sorgen.  
„Ich will ein Zeichen, für sie. Eine neue Ära und so, weißt du.“, charmant grinste er den Engel an und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Dieser belohnte ihn mit einem Zucken der Mundwinkel und einem weichen Blick, der ihm sagte, dass er ein Idiot war. Ein liebenswerter Idiot aber ein Idiot.  
Castiel wartete ab, sie wussten beide, dass es nicht alles war, der Hauptgang fehlte sozusagen noch.  
Unruhig leckte er sich über die Lippen, das nächste fiel ihm nicht leicht. „Du bist oft weg.“ Es war schwer es nicht anklagend klingen zulassen und Castiel zog die Stirn leicht in Falten.  
Dean streckte die Hand aus, strich mit dem Daumen leicht über die unrasierte Kieferkante des Engels, er fühlte sich an wie ein kleiner Igel. Der Gedanke ließ ihn schmunzeln.  
„Ich bin kein Engel und ich kann von dir nicht verlangen zu fallen. Deine Aufgaben im Himmel werden uns immer trennen und ich...“, ins stocken geratend sah er Castiel für eine Weile einfach nur an und ließ seine Finger wieder über sein Gesicht streichen, hinauf über seine Wange bis sie sich zwischen schwarzem Haar verloren. Es war strubelig und weich aber irgendwie auch störrisch.  
Die Geste hatte etwas verzweifeltes.  
Doch wie immer spendete der andere ihm Zuversicht, es war ganz simpel, das bloße Anschmiegen, dieser leichte Druck gegen seine Handfläche, mehr brauchte es nicht. „Du sollst mich da oben nicht vergessen! Ich weiß nie wirklich wann du wieder kommst, ob du überhaupt wieder kommst. Unsere Zeit hier ist begrenzt und im Himmel wie in der Hölle verläuft sie anders als hier auf der Erde.“

Castiel seufzte und warf einen Blick auf den Ring, Menschen waren einfach unmöglich.  
„Wie könnte ich dich vergessen? Zumal deine Blasphemischen Gebete mich immer erreichen, egal wo ich bin.“, erwiderte der Diener Gottes sarkastisch.  
Dean grinste ihn unschuldig an, das leichte Zupfen an seinem Hinterkopf teilte ihm mit, dass der Hunter angefangen hatte mit seinen Haaren zu spielen.  
„Überleg doch mal: Castiel Winchester. Das hört sich doch verdammt sexy an – nicht wahr!?“  
„Dean es ist ein Sakrileg! Die Ehe ist ein Heiliger Bund vor Gott, für Mann und Frau.“  
„Das ist doch reine Auslegungssache, ihr Engel habt doch sowieso nicht wirklich ein Geschlecht. Du übernimmst einfach den Part der Frau!“, versuchte es Dean anders.

Castiel schüttelte den Kopf und entzog sich Deans Hand. „Es ist ein Sakrileg.“, doch Dean ließ sich nicht beirren. „Nicht das erste, auf eins mehr oder weniger kommt es da auch nicht an!“  
Dieses Menschenkind hatte mal wieder keine Ahnung, was es da verlangte und wie unsagbar respektlos und undankbar es war.  
Langsam wurde Castiel klar warum ihr Vater sich aus fast allem raushielt. Die Menschheit bekam einfach nie den Hals voll. Sobald ein Wunsch erfüllt war hatten sie sofort einen neuen.

„Wir sind glücklich Dean. Warum reicht dir das denn nicht, wann wirst du zufrieden sein?“  
Doch es gab keine Antwort.  
Der Hunter sah ihm nun wieder völlig ernst in die Augen, fest und so stark wie es ihn immer wieder verblüffte. Dean war wirklich etwas ganz besonderes.  
Ein Versprechen lag in den grünen Augen, seine ganze Haltung strahlte es aus und Castiel glaubte ihm. Wie er es immer tat.  
Seine Hand schloss sich um den erneut dargebotenen Ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, ist das kitschig geworden. Ich hasse kitsch. ^^'   
> sorry....  
> Braucht jemand ne Kotztüte? *Tüten in Hand hält*  
> Ach ja und ich freu mich immer über Hinweise, Anmerkungen, Lob, fliegende Ziegelsteine oder was ihr sonst so habt.
> 
> Für alle geistigen Bremsen:  
> JA! Castiel hat den Antrag nun doch angenommen.


End file.
